The Joy and The Sorrow
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Moments of memories remind her. ReTi oneshot for aerisbolt.


The Joy and The Sorrow

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is dedicated to aerisbolt so I hope you like it! Please R&R.

Tifa opened her eyes, wishing she could feel that embrace she had just left in her dreams. But her wish went unanswered. She glanced over at the clock and realized she had an hour before she needed to get up. Closing her eyes, she tried to fall asleep but couldn't. And then the memories replayed themselves...

_She threw her arms around Reno's neck and whispered in his ear._

_"Show me how you do that, please?" Reno laughed and kissed her on the cheek._

_"What will I get in return?"_

_"I'll run away with you," Tifa replied. Reno looked pensive for a moment before tickling Tifa's sides. She tried to keep her composure but failed miserably as giggles and shrieks of laughter escaped her mouth. After several moments of this Reno stopped his attack and lay her back down on the bed, his eyes meeting hers._

_"Why would I want to run when you're with me?" Tifa's cheeks reddened a bit more at this and Reno chuckled._

_"Never mind then, but I am pretty hungry so could you make some pancakes?" Tifa gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could just then and Reno nodded._

_"Well when you look at me like that I guess I can make you some." He started to pull on his discarded clothes strewn about the bedroom floor when Tifa held up a finger, moving it back and forth._

_"Ah, ah, ah, don't cover up. The food will taste better the sexier you are when you make it." Reno rolled his eyes at her silly comment and left to make breakfast. Tifa stared after his boxer clad rear until it vanished from view and gave a prayer of thanks for such a hot boyfriend._

Tifa smiled at the memory but soon another came to take it's place.

_Stars gleamed in the sable heavens as Tifa stared up at them. A sudden infusion of noise came from inside as a door was opened, the raucous cheering and drunken cries reflecting the merrymaking taking place. She turned around to see who had come out on the balcony and saw that it was Reno. _

_The Turk didn't talk right away, instead he walked over to Tifa's side, leaning against the marble railing and staring out into the night. After several moments had passed, he turned his gaze to meet Tifa's face._

_"You okay, Teef?"_

_"I just needed some fresh air and I got to thinking," Tifa replied._

_"And what about?"_

_"Us...whether we'll always be together, the future, things like that." At the answer, Reno came closer to her, wrapping his arms around Tifa's waist, which was covered in the blue dress she was wearing. Pulling her close, he looked down at her and smiled._

_"That sound's pretty deep for a New Year's Eve party, babe." Tifa didn't respond, instead opting to lay her head on his shoulder. "I don't know about the future but I know that right now, I want to be with you no matter what," Reno whispered into her ear. _

_"Mmmm...who are you and what have you done with Reno?" Tifa asked, looking up with a smirk on her face at his pouting expression._

_"I can be romantic, I just don't like to be. Why did you fall in love with me anyway?"_

_"Well the first thing I loved about you were your eyes," Tifa answered._

_"And after that?" Here Tifa's face turned a little red and she whispered something._

_"What was that, I couldn't quite hear you."_

_"I said your butt..." Tifa said a bit louder._

_"First it's my eyes, then it's my butt, I had no idea you were so superficial," Reno commented, shaking his head sadly. Tifa lightly punched him on the shoulder at that remark and mock glared at him._

_"Alright Re, why did you fall in love with me?" Reno scratched the back of his head with one hand for a moment._

_"Can I use a lifeline?" Tifa rolled her eyes at that. "Okay, bad joke. I fell in love with you when I realized how wonderful of a person you are, I mean you care so much for people and the way you can forgive so easily, it really stuck with me."_

_"And it wasn't the size of my breasts or how good I was in bed?"_

_"Those are just bonuses," Reno said. "And- but Tifa silenced him with her lips. Once they had broken apart, Reno had a goofy smile on his face. Tifa hugged him tightly then._

_"I love everything about you, Reno." Suddenly a stream of light shot across the sky._

_"Make a wish, Tifa."_

_"I don't need it, I have you," Tifa stated. She laid her head against his chest and sighed in contentment. "Forever and ever, right?" Tifa asked softly, looking up at him._

_"Of course babe," Reno replied._

But forever was sooner than they thought...

It had been a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky, when Tifa got the phone call. There had been an accident, a drunk driver crashed into a stopped car. Reno was dead before he had known what was going on and her world came down.

For weeks afterward she went through various depressions. First she cursed herself. She should have been with her husband, should have told him not to go out that day. Then he would still be here and she wouldn't be alone. Then she started blaming others, the driver, the traffic company, anyone who was involved was responsible for destroying her future. Lastly, she blamed God. Why had He given her such joy and then taken it from her? Why did she have to suffer? But as time wore on, her curses died on her lips and she felt sick all the time.

It never occurred to her that she still carried some part of her husband...

"Mommy?" The small voice called out. Tifa's attention returned to the present at her daughter's voice. The five year old was standing in the doorway clad in her pink bunny pajamas.

"What's wrong Elly? Did you have a nightmare?" Elly nodded, her long red hair moving with her body. She then got into bed and snuggled next to her mother, who wrapped her arms tight around her tiny form. "Don't worry, nothings going to hurt you, I promise." Tifa didn't know how long she held her daughter and she didn't care. For a moment, she imagined that she felt Reno's arms wrapping around the both of them but it faded a few seconds after the thought had entered her head.

"Hungee, mommy!" Elly said several minutes later. Tifa looked down at her daughter and smiled.

"Then I better make you some pancakes, huh?" Elly smiled widely, showing her teeth.

"Pancaks?!" Tifa nodded and Elly cheered. As Tifa drank in the sound of her daughter's joy, she hoped Reno could hear it as well.


End file.
